


Birthday Present

by Deannie



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my friends threw edible glitter on Aziraphale, and... well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

Aziraphale looked around in surprise as Kaytee ran off, leaving the angel surrounded by a fine mist of confetti. The mist itself sparkled as it settled on him. 

Crowley smirked. "Um, you have something..." he started, suppressing his laughter and reaching out a finger to run across the angel's now-sparkly cheek. "Just a little something, right there." 

Aziraphale frowned his disapproval, starting in shock as the demon happily popped his shining finger into his mouth. "Crowley!" 

The demon smiled. "Peppermint." He circled his companion, and his face took on a rather predatory look. Aziraphale wisely stepped away from him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously. 

Crowley moved in closer again, his smile growing. "You're a bit of a mess, aren't you?" 

Aziraphale shook himself self-consciously. The demon's proximity was... distracting. "Well, it's hardly my fault, now, is it?" 

"I could..." Crowley's finger ran across the angel's other sparkling cheek and he licked at the digit slowly. Aziraphale held his breath. 

"I could clean you up, if you like?" Crowley finally finished. Aziraphale had the distinct impression that his companion was enjoying an angel's discomfiture far more than he should. 

He shook his head. How could a demon _not_ enjoy getting a rise out of the competition? He hissed in irritation as the inappropriateness of his response made itself felt in his groin. He stepped back again, and suddenly found himself up against the bookshelves that lined his shop. He bristled, wishing his voice could contrive to sound a _bit_ more menacing. "I can clean it off myself, thank you... very..." 

Crowley leaned in, bending his head to lick a long swath of angel skin--right below Aziraphale's jaw--clean of the shimmering dust. 

"No, really," the demon growled seductively. "Let _me_." 

Aziraphale shuddered... and gave in. 

After all, if a demon couldn't seduce you, really, who could? 

* * *  
the end


End file.
